


With Me

by MissPress (SayImLovely)



Series: Better Off [2]
Category: Smallville, Smallville RPF
Genre: Angst, Bottom Clark Kent, Fluff, M/M, Makeup Sex, Smut, Top Lex Luthor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-18 22:22:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29740773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SayImLovely/pseuds/MissPress
Summary: Clark attempts to go win Lex back.
Relationships: Clark Kent/Lex Luthor
Series: Better Off [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2185854
Kudos: 27





	1. Chapter 1

“Lex, please answer the phone. I really want to talk about this. I love you. Call me back.” 

This was the third message Clark had left in one night. Heartbroken wasn’t even the word. Clark honestly didn’t even know what this meant for them. Were they broken up? Did Lex just need a little space? Did Lex even blame Clark for what happened? He needed answers. Clark stormed down the steps and headed for the door.

“Clark? Where are you going?” A delicate voice called out. Clark turned to face his mother. 

“Mom, I have to go see Lex.” Clark spoke softly. Martha could hear the pain in his voice.

“Clark, you know your father won’t allow it. Why don’t you just give Lex some time?” Martha pleaded out to him. She grabbed Clark’s hand in a gentle grip. 

“You’re grounded anyways. I told you to stay away from that man, Clark.” Jonathan interjected coming into the room from the barn.

“But Dad, he’s my boyfriend-“

“He will be nothing of the sort to my son!”

“Now wait a minute Jonathan!” Martha stood between the two arguing men. “Clark is an adult now. He’s allowed to make adult decisions, who he decides to date is one of them.” 

“Martha, you and I both know Luthor is trouble.”

“No, Jonathan, you know that. I happen to think Lex is a decent man who takes very good care of our son.”

“I don’t approve of Lex Luthor sleeping with my kid. Clark would be better off without him in his life.”

“You know, I remember hearing a very similar argument from my father when I decided to marry you.” Martha said sternly before turning on her heels to face Clark. Jonathan’s eyes shot to Martha, a slight twinge of betrayal showing on his face. “Go to him, sweetie.” Martha insisted.

Clark looked up at his father, who simply stared for a moment before lightly nodding his head in the direction of the door.

“Thank you.” Clark breathed. He grabbed the sides of his mother’s face, pressing a quick kiss on her forehead and raced out of the house.

-

Clark walked into Lex’s office. Clark stood awkwardly across the room. 

“Hey... I’ve been calling you.” 

“I’ve been busy.” Lex spat. He was facing away from Clark, staring out of the stained glass window. 

“Lex. My parents talked about it this morning. They’re going to leave us alone now.” Clark started to approach Lex’s desk, slowly. Lex stayed silent, but Clark saw his body tense up.  
“Lex we need to talk about this...” Lex turned around and angrily slapped his desk.

“You wanna talk about it, Clark. Let’s talk about it! Why did you lie to me? You told me you talked to your parents!” Clark fiddled his fingers and took a deep breath.

“I thought if I told you I didn’t tell them, you would become distant. You’d be afraid to be around me.” Lex stared down at the desk.

“Why didn’t you just tell them then, Clark?” Lex softly inquired.

“I was afraid of how my dad would react.”

“You were afraid of- Clark! Look at my face!” Lex had a yellowish-blue bruise covering most of his right cheek and split on his cheekbone from where Jonathan had hit him. “You don’t think maybe things would have went a little better if your father found out about us in advance! As opposed to him catching us having sex and finding me near naked in his son’s closet?” Lex shouted. Clark blinked away tears, his face was heating up with guilt.

“Lex, I swear. I had every intention of telling him when he and my mom had gotten back from Metropolis. I didn’t know he’d be home early.” Clark was trying to keep his composure but his voice was getting shaky. Clark stared at his feet.

“Clark, we’ve been dating for almost a year...”

“Lex, I’m going to be 20 in a few months. I thought if I waited until I was a little older he’d take it better.” Clark let out a wet chuckle. “I guess I was wrong.” Clark wiped a hand over his face. He looked up at Lex, his face going somber again when he looked at the bruise on Lex’s face.

“Lex, baby, I’m so sorry. I didn’t mean for this to happen the way it did.” Lex sighed, walking over to Clark. He cupped Clark’s face in his hands. Lex pulled Clark into a kiss, it was like Clark was pouring all of his pain into this moment and Lex was there to balance it out. When Lex pulled back, he had tears brimming his eyes as well. His expression was conflicted. 

“Lex? What is it?” Clark whispered.

“I won’t press any charges against your dad.” Lex moved his hands from Clark’s face to grab his hands. “But I think it’s best if we stop seeing each other.” Lex slowly released Clark’s hands, avoiding eye contact. 

“Lex, no.” Lex turned away from Clark. This is the most he’d seen Clark cry, and he was the reason. Clark’s tears flowed freely now.

“Clark, don’t you see this is tearing your family apart? Clark, you and your family have something special. Something that I wish I’d had with my own father. I don’t want to be the reason why the Kent family crumbles.” Lex placed one hand on his hip and another hand to cover his mouth so Clark wouldn’t hear his breathing going shakily.

“No, Lex, I want you!” Clark pleaded. Lex pressed the heels of his palms into his eyes.

“Please go home, Clark.” He whispered, walking away from Clark. A gust of wind flowed through the room and Clark was gone.

Lex collapsed in his desk chair and let his head fall into his hands.

-

Clark whisked through the front door and turned to go straight to his room. Martha stood up from where she had been wait on the couch. 

“Hey, honey. How was the talk with Lex?” She called after him. Clark turned and clenched his jaw blinking away tears that threatened to spill over. 

“He broke up with me, Mom.” And with that Clark went into the room and slammed the door. 

Jonathan came in from the barn to find Martha standing with her arms crossed.

“Lex broke up with Clark.” She spat as soon as he walked in the door. “Your stupid, pig headed, actions have led to our son getting his heart broken!” Martha was furious. “If you don’t fix this, you will end up losing Clark! You literally are forcing his first love out of his life! Now my baby is hurting, I’ve never seen him in this much pain, Jonathan.” Martha’s angry demeanor started to crack as she thought of poor son. Guilt washed over Jonathan’s once stubborn body language. His shoulders sagged and his head started point down.

“Jonathan Kent you better take your ass to the Luthor Mansion and beg Lex for forgiveness and pray to God that he forgives you and gives Clark another chance. Because if he doesn’t, so help me, Jonathan, you’ll be sleeping with the cattle!”

Martha walked upstairs to Clark’s room door and lightly rapped at it before slowly pushing the door open.

“Clark, sweetheart? Are you alright?” Martha approached Clark, who’d been sitting on his bed staring at his hands. Clark let out a shaky breath.

“It hurts, Mom.” Martha rushed over and sat next to him. She pulled him into her arms. Clark let out a wounded cry. “It hurts so much.”  
Martha held him in her arms, shushing him.

“Aw, honey. It’s okay. It’ll all work out.”

-

“Lex.” Jonathan’s voice called across the room. Lex’s eyes flicked up briefly took identify him before quickly wiping his damp face and clearing his throat. Lex sat up straighter in his office chair. “Have you got a minute?”

“Mr. Kent, I’m not doing this to hurt Clark-“

“Lex, I owe you a hell of an apology.” Jonathan stated before pulling up a chair to the opposite side of the desk and sitting in front of his desk. “I misjudged you, and how much you truly care for my son. I shouldn’t have tried to keep you two apart. Clark loves you. It wasn’t my place to denounce that.” Jonathan let out a deep sigh before continuing.

“I shouldn’t have reacted the way I did. I just-, I love my son, Lex. With every fiber of my being. I just knew that you’d hurt him. And by trying to protect him, his heart, I ended up hurting him.” Lex could see the guilt on his face.

“Lex Luthor, I am sorry. I was wrong. I hope you’ll find in your heart to forgive me.” Lex didn’t respond. He extended his right hand across the desk. Jonathan graciously accepted it before shaking it firmly.

“I accept your apology, Mr. Kent. But this doesn’t mean Clark and I are getting back together.” Lex paced behind his desk. “Clark and I have been dating for almost a year and he never said anything. And he lied to me and told me that he’d talked to you about it.” 

“Lex, we all make mistakes. I know my son loves you. And considering who his father is, he’d have good reason to not tell me. He knows how I would’ve reacted.” Jonathan sighed. “I can’t vouch on Clark’s behalf, I don’t know what goes on between you two, but Clark wasn’t raised a liar. Lex, just give him another chance. My boy is heartbroken over you.” Jonathan stood up from his chair and headed towards the door.

“Just consider it, Lex.” Jonathan turned and walked out of the mansion.

-

A week had passed, and Clark refused to hang out with anyone. He’d awkwardly do his chores in the farm with his dad. They weren’t speaking to each other unless Jonathan had been asking for Clark to pass him a tool or to tell him to help his mother with something. 

Clark hadn’t been eating or sleeping much. He’d only go out in the sun if he was doing chores. Any other time, he’d be alone in his room with the curtains closed. He looked terrible. 

They had been packing produce into the truck that morning, when Jonathan finally spoke up. 

“Clark, son. Can we talk, please?”

“I’d really rather not, dad.” Clark continued loading the apples and greens into the truck.

“Well let me rephrase that. Clark, we need to talk.” Jonathan blocked Clark’s way as headed over to grab another crate. “Son, I am sorry about my behavior towards Lex. I didn’t want you to get hurt, but I’ve only made things worse. I know I wanted you two to break up but I wasn’t thinking of how much it’d hurt you.” Jonathan placed one hand on Clark’s shoulder and the other on the side of his face.

“Clark, I don’t know what I could do to make things right again, but I’d do anything. I don’t want to lose you, son.” It was like all the memories of that day came rushing back and the pang in Clark’s heart was all too familiar.

“You’ll never lose me dad. But it’s going to take time before things go back to how they were before. What you did really hurt me, and as much as I want to, I can’t bring myself to forgive you quite yet.” Jonathan gave a stiff nod before letting Clark walk past him to grab another crate.

They loaded up the last of the crates into the truck. Jonathan hopped in the drivers seat.

“Did you want to come?” Jonathan offered.

“No thanks, I’ll be in the barn.” Clark headed up to his barn loft as his father pulled off. He pulled out a small box that had been tucked away, hidden in a corner. It had contained pictures of him and Lex. Lex had bought him a Polaroid as a six month anniversary gift and Clark had been ecstatic. There were pictures of them doing everything. Going for walks, eating, just enjoying each other’s company. Clark’s favorite photo was when he and Lex had stayed at a hotel in Grandsville. They’d had so much fun then. Lex wore a hat and sunglasses everywhere, he’d dressed casually to avoid any press. Clark had taken the photo while Lex had been talking, debating whether apple pie was better than apple fritters. They’d settled that whatever Clark’s mother made that day was the best. During the discussion, Lex was sitting up in bed, shirtless. Clark bit his lip, his face flushed red at the thought of what they’d been doing just before then.

“We had a great time that day. You were always a great photographer.” Clark’s eyes shot up to stare at Lex before he scrambled to put the photos away. Lex looked disheveled. His dress shirt was unbuttoned nearly halfway and only tucked on one side. He’d been wearing dress pants and loosely tied dress shoes.

“Lex...” He breathed. Clark couldn’t think of any other words to say.

“Clark, I-. I don’t know what to say.” Lex walked up to Clark. He threaded his hands into Clark hair. “I miss you.” He whispered over Clark’s lips. Clark’s eyes fluttered, he let out a soft (and extremely embarrassing) whimper. 

“I was being stupid. I was angry and I was hurt. I don’t know what I was thinking. But I miss you so much.” Some people probably would’ve told him to move on, or that Lex didn’t deserve immediate forgiveness. Clark didn’t care. Clark pulled Lex into a deep kiss. “I’m so sorry.” He breathed into Clark’s mouth. Clark moaned in return, pulling Lex onto the loft floor on top of him. 

Lex slipped his body between Clark’s legs, making Clark’s hip buck up into his. Lex rolled his hips down against Clark’s bulge.

“Lex...” Clark groaned, leaning his head back to expose his neck. Lex kissed and sucked his neck making him moan louder.

“No! Nope! Not in here! Clark Joseph Kent! You know the rules of this house, so you had better take that elsewhere! When I get up those stairs, you both had better be decent!” Jonathan shouted as he stormed up the steps.

“Clark, maybe we should head back to the mansion.” Lex chuckled into Clark’s neck, before rolling off of him. “Maybe close your legs before your dad makes it up here. Don’t want him seeing what’s meant for me.” Lex whispered in Clark’s ear, making him snap his legs close and flushing deep red.

“Clark, now we’ve talked about this...”

“We’re not doing anything, dad. Just looking at some old pictures. We were just leaving. What made you come back?” Clark covered quickly. Lex had to hold back a snicker as Clark’s ears heated up.

“Your mother called, said that I should check again because she’d tucked away a few  
crates of apples.” Jonathan answered, squinting at a visibly uncomfortable Clark. “Why’s your face red, son?” Clark gulped.

“It’s just a little hot in here.” Lex bit his lip to hold back his laugh. “Um, anyways, like I was saying dad, Lex and I were just leaving. Good luck with the apples.” Clark said grabbing Lex’s wrist and dragging him downstairs with him.

“Good to see you, Mr. Kent.” Lex called over his shoulder as Clark snatched him out of the barn.


	2. Chapter 2

-

Lex planted his feet on the bed and his back to the headboard. He wrapped his arms around Clark’s waist before pounding up into him. Clark gripped Lex’s biceps and threw his head back, gasping for air. 

“I’m almost there. Lex! I’m cumming!” Clark gasped as he sank back down onto Lex’s cock. Clark spilled on Lex’s chest with a loud cry.

“On your hands and knees.” Lex growled into his ear. Clark obeyed.

One thing about Lex that Clark never understood was his stamina. Lex could fuck Clark into exhaustion. He had almost no recovery time, even Clark had to wait awhile before being ready for another round. And Lex was good. He wasn’t just some guy who could keep it up, Lex could have Clark cumming all night long. Clark chalked it up to the meteor shower, because who was he to complain?

Lex slowly pushed back into Clark, gripping his shoulders.

“Brace yourself, babe.” Lex chuckled. Clark lifted a shaky arm to grip the headboard. With that Lex pounded into him. He hit his prostate every time, leaving Clark a whimpering mess. Clark’s head dangled between his arms and bobbed with every thrust. Clark had been so sensitive he could barely think, his eyelids were half open, and a string of drool fell from his lip.

“Let me hear you, baby.” Lex growled from  
behind him. Clark let out a weak whine. Lex leaned forward, wrapping a hand around Clark’s neck and pulling his body upright. He pressed his other hand against Clark’s chest to steady him before fucking up into him. “I said let me hear you.” Lex pounded faster, his grip tightened on Clark’s throat. 

“Ah-, ah, yes. Lex, oh god.” He choked out.

“That’s it, baby. Tell me how it feels.”

“Isso good-“ Clark slurred. Lex pushed Clark back on to his hands and knees before grabbing a fistful of Clark’s hair, yanking his head back. This was it. This always sent Clark over the edge. Clark would cum for the third time tonight, all he had to do was-

Lex took his other hand and dragged his nails down Clark’s back, making him shudder. Using the same hand, he kneaded one of Clark’s ass cheeks before giving it a hard smack.

“Ah furhgg- Lex!” Clark was practically foaming at the mouth as another orgasm ripped through him. He collapsed onto the bed, shaking and panting heavily. He was flushed red and his hair clung to his forehead with sweat. Clark lied there jaw slack with half lidded eyes. Lex leaned over, placing an open mouthed kiss on his lips.

“I think that’s enough for one night.” Lex whispered. Clark whined in response, reaching behind him and grabbing his still hard cock. Lex let out a loud groan and slowly bucked into his grip. Clark let Lex go, shakily rolling over onto his back.

“One more. Please?” Clark breathed. He loved moments like this. When Clark was being fucked silly and Lex was pushing his limits. He felt protected. He felt human. Lex gulped at the sight of Clark sprawled out on the bed, red faced, sweaty, and begging. 

“One more for the road, then?” Lex breathed. He pushed Clark’s knees up to his chest, and Clark hooked his hands underneath them. Lex lined himself up before pressing himself back into Clark’s hole. Lex moaned as he felt Clark envelop him. He thrusted slowly into Clark’s wet heat, closing his eyes to enjoy his bliss.  
Clark let go of his legs and wrapped them around Lex’s waist. Lex leaned down, kissing his neck and jaw. Clark dug his nails into Lex’s back. Lex began thrusting harder, but stayed at the same pace. Lex rested his head in Clark’s neck as he fucked into him. Clark was gasping and groaning beneath him. 

“Shit, baby... you feel so good.” Lex panted into Clark’s neck. Lex pushed out one particularly hard thrust that made Clark squirm.

“Yes, oh fuck me, Lex. C’mon baby, fuck me like you mean it.” Clark begged. Lex fucked into Clark harder that he’d thought was possible. He wrapped a hand around Clark’s cock, pumping it. Clark’s toes curled and he arched his back. His eyes went glossy like he was on the verge of tears. “Oh, just like that baby.” Clark begged through gritted teeth, “Keep going like that, I’m gonna cum!”

“Oh my god, Clark! You gonna be the death of me.” Lex gasped. “Fuck, baby, I’m almost there. You gonna take it for me?” 

“Yes, Lex! C’mon, give it to me.” Clark whined. Lex rolled his hips as if he were digging for something inside of Clark and that’s all it took  
for Clark’s eyes to roll back and him to shake through another orgasm. Lex’s hips stuttered, slamming into him a few more times before spilling inside Clark with a loud cry.

“Oh god, I love you.” Lex breathed as his slowly thrusted through his orgasm.

Lex sat up to look at Clark, only find him sleeping. Lex chuckled quietly, grabbing a damp cloth to wipe them both with. He cleaned himself and Clark off, before  
kissing his forehead and pulling a blanket over them.


End file.
